


parties | jaesahi

by mxchqq



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: F/M, HaJeongwoo, M/M, Party, Teenagers, dodam, drunk, haha asahi go brrr, highschool, idk how to do tags lol, jaesahi, mashikyu, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchqq/pseuds/mxchqq
Summary: "it'll be fun, i swear."in which asahi is reluctantly dragged along to all the high school parties by his best friend yoshinori.started: 05102020ended:side ships:- mashikyu- sukhoon- hajeongwoo- doshi- dodam
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Kim Doyoung, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. un.

asahi sat in the corner, head pounding from the blaring music throughout the house; glaring at all the drunken teenagers that stood before him, everyone either making out, doing drugs or taking shots. although extremely unpleasant, it was a sight asahi was much too familiar with seeing considering he was best friends with with the schools biggest party animal, yoshinori.

"c'mon asahi, it'll be fun!" asahi fluttered his eyes shut, leaning his head against the wall as the words he had known so well had repeated in his head; obviously he knew that wouldn't be the case, but he really had no other choice. the japanese male insisted it would be the last time for the millionth time, and at this point asahi had just simply given up on rejecting his invites.

so here he was, alone, avoiding any interaction with any other individual in the room, wishing so desperately he could be home instead of this filthy place.

"goddamnit yoshi.." asahi mumbled to himself, annoyed at the other for ditching him as per usual, even though he insisted that he wouldn't. his eyes trailed the room, watching the other japanese male as he flirted with some random stranger, red solo cup in his hand.

he scoffed to himself, glancing away as he stood himself up straight, trying to walk over to the drink station, pushing people out of the way whilst doing so. eventually he made it, picking up the closest red solo cup he could reach, taking a large sip before pushing his way back to his original spot, which had already been taken over by a random pair.

"move." asahi spoke firmly, glaring at the couple which had immediately turned to face him upon hearing his statement. his eyes widened upon seeing the smaller male of which he was close friends with, pushed up against the wall by a taller, particularly handsome male.

"mash?" asahi tilted his head slightly out of curiosity as well as confusion, his eyes furrowed as he spoke to the friend he had known to be innocent for so long covered in small hickeys.

"ah, asahi, hey!" the small male replied nervously, gripping onto the sleeve of the taller individual, yanking him down to whisper something in his ear, of which asahi was unable to hear. he simply nodded with a small, stupid smirk plastered across his lips, walking away to leave the japanese pair alone.

"so, what are you doing here? i thought you hated parties?" mashiho questioned the other, which left asahi to reminisce on freshman year, when he was best friends with mashiho, alas this male was much easier to reject with his party invitations; it seems as though he hasn't changed one bit, well, besides the loss of innocence of course.

"yoshi dragged me." he replied quickly, before immediately bringing up another question, of which he knew the other definitely wouldn't want to answer.

"who was that? and what are these?" asahi questioned, basically interrogating the smaller male as he pointed to the marks scattered across his neck; causing a deep blush to immediately spread over the older's cheeks, swiftly moving a hand up to his neck, covering them with a nervous chuckle.

"ah, that's junkyu, we just met tonight." mashiho replied to the others question truthfully, which immediately extorted a disgusted expression from the younger, questioning to himself why he would let him do such things, considering they had only met tonight.

"and these? ah, they're nothing." he added to his last statement, flashing the younger and innocent grin before waving him goodbye, not wanting the conversation to continue any longer.

"i'll be off now! have a good night, don't do anything i wouldn't!" he grinned, swiftly running away; asahi's eyes following him as he watched him run up to the male from before, grabbing his arm and dragging him upstairs. 

'gross.' asahi thought to himself; slotting himself back into his original spot and leaning against the wall again, letting out a small sigh as his eyes fell shut once again, awaiting his friend's exhaustion and decision to finally leave.

asahi's peace didn't last long as he felt some hands pin him to the wall. he let out a small grunt as his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, his eyes remaining shut as although it was uncomfortable, it was a fairly common occurrence.

"not interested." he spoke sternly, in order to get his point across, moving his hands to the strangers chest, lightly trying to shove him away, before feeling a harsh grip on his wrists, being held roughly against the wall, causing the smaller males eyes to quickly shoot open, trying to squirm out of the others grasp.

"what the fuck? let me go!" he shouted, feeling completely helpless, struggling in the bigger males grip, unable to get out. anxiety began to gradually build up inside him, his breath quickening and his eyes watering slightly, feeling a hot breath against his neck, and a leg in between his, pushing up against him.

"c'mon kitten, stop playing so hard to get." the stranger almost growled in asahi's ear, causing asahi to tense up, entering full panic mode as he squirmed more desperately, but no no avail, he was weak.

"let me go! please! yoshi where are you?!" asahi practically begged the taller, stronger male, as he tried to glance around the room, unable to see his best friend anywhere; eventually losing hope of escaping as the man didn't show any signs of giving up, only getting rougher, tears beginning to stream down asahi's cheeks.

as his eyes finally shut, accepting his fate, he noticed he grasp had suddenly disappeared; his eyes opened, yet he was unable to see anything, his vision blurry from tears, what he could notice, though, was that the strong male had been shoved away, and a new individual was standing in front of him.

"that's my boyfriend, asshole." the new stranger spoke sharply to the other, causing him to scoff and glare. the new male swiftly pulling asahi into a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"whatever, slut." he spat aggressively, before walking off, each step making a loud thud, making asahi feel as though the earth was shaking.

asahi stayed in the strangers arms for a moment, quietly sobbing into his chest, before pulling back, pushing him away and running upstairs to find his best friend.

sure, he was thankful, but he didn't trust the other not to be like the man from before, what if he just wanted to do things to him as well? asahi had no other option.

asahi swung open one of the doors from upstairs, having to try it several times before finding the right room which yoshi was in; even seeing mashiho with the male from before in one of his attempts, junkyu was it? nonetheless asahi didn't have time to worry about them right now, he just wanted to leave.

luckily, yoshi was still fully clothed when he had walked in on him, asahi coming up behind him and yanking him by his shirt, pulling him off the individual he was on top of.

"yoshi, we're leaving." asahi spoke firmly, his voice still a little shaky from the events prior. usually yoshi would ignore his friends attempts to leave, especially if it was right before he was about to get to fourth base; but he could obviously see that the younger was distressed, so he quickly said his apologies to the other individual, before following asahi out.


	2. deux.

"i'm not coming along with you to another one of these stupid parties again!" asahi shouted at the older male, his voice still shaky and his hands trembling, refusing to loosen his grip on the other, fearing that the random, strong stranger would come back.

yoshi was struck with confusion and concern, hearing the other speak. it was usual for asahi to try drag him out of the parties, and spit nonsense about how he wouldn't never go to another; yet always ending up at the next party yoshi went to; but this time was different.

yoshi could see asahi's bloodshot eyes, as well as the tear stains along his cheeks; something obviously happened this night, and yet he was still unaware of what it was.

asahi was still roughly dragging yoshi along by the sleeve of his shirt, before yoshi came to a halt, staying still and causing asahi to trip slightly; the older male swiftly pulling him into his arms, in order to stop him from falling.

"tell me what happened, sahi." the older male spoke firmly, his voice having a hint of sympathy and concern, but staying hidden under the determination of getting the truthful answer out of him.

"nothing. it was just stupid shit. i don't want to go to another party, okay?" asahi retaliated, stepping back and pushing the other away with a glare, his eyes beginning to well up with tears once again as soon as he saw the hurt expression on his best friends face, immediately feeling a sense of guilt wash over him.

once yoshi has regained his posture once again, he let out a small sigh of disappointment; it was usual for asahi to keep his secrets, and not open up to him, even though they were best friends.

"you're staying at mine tonight." he spoke softly to the younger male, keeping a gentle tone in order to keep him calm, he didn't want to cause another outburst like before.

asahi nodded silently in response, agreeing to his best friend's statement, knowing he didn't necessarily have a choice, and plus, he was much too exhausted to argue back at this point.

a few minutes later they had finally arrived at yoshi's house, the elder immediately dragging the younger by his wrist to the bedroom, playfully shoving him down to the bed; something that was a fairly common occurrence whenever asahi would sleepover, in which he would always get his revenge; and yet, tonight, he simply laid there, expression blank as i sighed softly to himself.

this caused yoshi to furrow his eyebrows at the other, taking a gentle seat on the bed next to him, carefully stroking the youngest thigh in a soothing manner. 

"sahi, something big obviously happed at this party, you're not acting like yourself. tell me." yoshi insisted once again, hoping asahi would finally cave in as they were now alone in the security of the elder's house; and no longer in public.

alas; asahi still refused to answer, staying silent as the other questioned him, this left yoshi sighing in disappointment as well as frustration. they're best friends? why couldn't asahi tell him? 

yoshi finally gave up on pushing, he hummed softly to himself as he laid beside the younger, swiftly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in a gentle hug; of which asahi complied with immediately, shifting slightly to get more comfortable in the others warmth.

"someone tried to do things with me." a quiet mumble escaped the younger's lips, which caused yoshi to freeze, immediately filling with rage for whoever had done such things to his best friend, as well as panic, hoping that the stranger in question hadn't done anything too bad.

"who? i'll kill them sahi! how dare they touch you!" yoshi shouted in anger, of which asahi knew he wasn't going to actually do it. yoshi's words managed to gain a small chuckle from the younger, which caused yoshi to pause his outburst and let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"it's okay yoshi, they didn't go too far, although i could tell that they had the intention of doing so; and if it weren't for some stranger who saved me, who knows, they could've, you know.." asahi trailed off, deciding not to finish the sentence, although he didn't necessarily need to, yoshi knew what he was implying.

"some stranger saved you? did you thank him?" yoshi questioned with a tilt of his head, which caused the younger to look away, averting his gaze with a hint of guilt.

"no.. i was worried he was going to hurt me as well." asahi replied in a quiet voice, to which yoshi nodded in response, understanding why the younger had decided against it.

"well, did you see what he looks like? maybe you can thank him another time, next party, while i'm there." he asked, making asahi immediately tense up at the thought of going to another party.

"no, my eyes were blurred with tears; and what do you mean next party?! i'm not going to another one." the younger spoke up, raising his voice a little as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration, earning a head tilt from the other.

"huh? don't let one bad experience ruin parties for you, look, next time i'll stay with you the whole time, okay?" yoshi reassured the other, to which he still shook his head in response, refusing his offer.

"yah, fine. no more parties." he rolled his eyes as he let out a small huff, a pout plastered across his lips. yoshi knew he was lying when he said that, he knew next time he was invited he would drag along the other as well.

nonetheless asahi hummed in content at his words, knowing deep down yoshi would still try to take him, but he pushed that thought away in hopes that the elder was being truly honest this time.

"hey, let's get some rest, okay? we have school tomorrow, and you must be exhausted by now, huh?" yoshi spoke softly, leaving asahis eyes to wander over to the digital clock situated on the others bedside table, the time reading 1:37am.

asahi finally nodded, snuggling up closer to the elder, getting comfortable before fluttering his eyes shut, beginning to dose off to sleep in his arms; yoshi following soon after, leaving the two sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, their breathing soft and steady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: just bros being bros 😼 don't mind the yosahi in this chapter, they're just friends. <3 also sorry for any typos oops, enjoy. ✌️

**Author's Note:**

> an: lol sorry this is a long asf first chapter, highkey making this up as i go. 😻 sorry if there's any typos or wtv. enjoy. <3


End file.
